Conventional wide band amplifiers such as CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) amplifiers have a difference in gain between low and high frequencies. This causes a condition referred to as inter-symbol interference (ISI), which causes a frequency dependent loss. Traditional receiver equalization schemes using analog or DSP (Digital Signal Processing) techniques are very complex, use a large number of transistors, and consume a large amount of power.